Alpha and Omega Situation Critical
by Alphawolfben
Summary: Runt has been shot by accident and now it's a race agisnt time to save his life will Humphrey Garth and the others be able to save him before he is lost forever.


**Alpha and Omega Situation Critical**

Humphrey was running across the field with his shot son in his arms as he panted carrying him as he lifted him up again looking behind him. He saw Garth running with another wolf that had a bolt-action rifle as he dragged the man "How much further" Humphrey asked keeping his son up "just over the hill get Greycub he will help you" the wolf said as he just ran ahead of Garth and the other wolf. Humphrey was running as fast as he could as a female wolf was on the porch looking at the peaceful landscape as she noticed Humphrey running over as she picked her rifle up and looked though the scope to see him running with Runt. "Dear" she called running into the house just as Humphrey vaulted over the fence which was good since he had military training as he kept running to the house as a grey and white wolf walked out his door with a white coloured female as well as a black one. "Was he bit" the male asked as Humphrey just carried him "no shot please help me" Humphrey begged as the male nodded and motioned him to follow him as he walked into the house with Runt "Snow get the medical supplies Jera get the alcohol" Greycub ordered as both girls went their separate ways as Humphrey walked with Greycub as he sorted a bed out "lay him on their" he commanded as Humphrey just nodded as the girls entered the room with their supplies. "what's your name sir" Greycub asked as Humphrey told him his name "okay Humphrey I promise we will do all in our power to help him but we need some space" Greycub said kindly as Humphrey just started to back off looking at his son "Humphrey please" Greycub said as Humphrey walked out the room resting against the wall as he looked at the window to see Garth and the other wolf running.

Humphrey just walked out to see Garth and the other male walk over "Slash we need you" Jera said as Slash walked past the others as Garth looked at his brother in law as he started to cry just to be hugged by him. "This is my fault Garth if I had said no he would be okay" Humphrey said as Garth looked him in the eyes "Humphrey this was not your fault you hear me" Garth said strongly as Humphrey just weakly nodded "come on let's see how he is" Garth said smiling as they both walked in to see Greycub and his family working on Runt as Humphrey couldn't even look as he walked away leaving Garth to look in horror at his brother in laws son as he just looked at Humphrey and went to join him. "Humphrey he will be okay I promise you let's just wait and see what they say okay" Garth said as Humphrey nodded sitting in the chair worried about his youngest Omega son being shot.

It had only been 10 minutes since they arrived and Snow opened the door looking at Humphrey "Humphrey we need you now" Snow said quickly as he looked at Garth just to see him nod as he ran into the room seeing his son screaming in agony and pain. "DAD" was all Humphrey could hear as he ran over to see Greycub pulling part of the bullet out of his chest "STOP IT YOUR KILLING HIM" Humphrey shouted as Garth ran in hearing this seeing the state Humphrey was in as Snow sat him down "what is his blood type Humphrey" Greycub asked still working on his son "Same as mine why" Humphrey asked as he looked over "good we will need your blood" Greycub said calmly as Jera helped her mother get Humphrey ready. Garth just walked out the room rubbing his face "God Runt hang in their buddy" Garth thought.

After an agonizing half an hour Humphrey and the others walked out the room to see Slash and Garth "He's stable for now" Greycub said as Humphrey almost feel on the floor if Garth didn't catch him and pull him to the closest chair so he could rest as he just looked up at Greycub and his family. "But there is a problem" Greycub said making Garth and Humphrey look over at him "what is it" Humphrey said doing his best to sit up right "the bullet broke into 6 parts the one I took out was the shallowest" Greycub said as Humphrey just fell back again starting to cry "Kate should be here she has no idea what's happened" Humphrey cried as Garth nodded "Greycub what you need to finish" Slash asked as they all looked at him "we need tubes oxygen tanks all that Slash why you ask" Greycub asked clearly confused as he walked up to him. "It's my fault that he is in their I'm going to make it right now is that all we need" Slash asked as he nodded as Garth walked over to Slash "you're not going alone he's my brother in law and my he's my grandson so where we heading" Garth said as Greycub showed them a map on a table as Humphrey just rested "Alright theirs a hospital nearby but is totally overrun if you can try get as much and get out" Greycub said as they both nodded as Slash went to grab some supplies as Garth walked back over to Humphrey who had just got up. "Garth don't do this I need you to go find Kate" Humphrey said weakly as Garth put his hand on his shoulder "Humphrey your son is in danger we will get the medical supplies I'm sure someone can go find Kate am I right" Garth asked as Jera walked over "I'll go look now" she said as Humphrey nodded at her to see her leave to get a weapon and go find his wife and other two children. "Garth let's move" Slash said as Garth nodded running to the truck and driving away from the house.

Humphrey and Greycub meanwhile went to check on Runt who was resting for now as he watched Greycub check him "He's losing more blood we will need another transfusion soon Humphrey" Greycub said as he looked over at him he just simply nodded "as long as my son is kept alive take all you need" Humphrey said as Greycub just nodded patting his back as he walked away to leave Humphrey with his son as Humphrey just stroked his fur "stay strong you hear me Runt your mother needs and so do I" Humphrey said sadly as he laid back in the chair next to the bed. In the forest Kate, Lilly, Ben and the pups where all looking for supplies as Lilly had walked away from the group not noticing as she kept walking she noticed someone walking behind her. "What you find Smokey" Lilly said turning round just to come face to face with a zombie as she started to back up as she tried to grab her gun but tripped on a branch "HELP KATE GUYS" Lilly shouted as the zombie moved closer to Lilly just as she heard someone coming behind her and it wasn't Kate, Ben or the pups it was a female on a horse as she grabbed her shotgun and blasted the zombie straight though the head as she jumped off and helped Lilly up as the group just ran up. "Lilly you okay" Ben said helping the female get her up as she looked at the male about to say something but Kate cut her off "who are you" Kate asked keeping her daughter and son close. "Your Kate right" Jera said putting her shotgun back in its holder and getting on the horse "yes what's it you" Kate said being defensive of her two kids "There's been an accident your son Runt has been shot Humphrey needs you right now and Garth has gone for some medical supplies hurry" Jera said as Kate didn't even talk she put the pups on the horse and climbed up looking at Lilly and Ben. "How can you trust her Kate" Ben said just as Jera turned round and smiled "head to the highway down about 10 miles you will see Greycubs farm meet us their" Jera said riding off "wait Greycubs farm Jera" Ben called just to see they had gone "damn come on Lilly" Ben said running back to the highway with her.

At Greycubs house Humphrey had just finished another blood transfusion as he walked out to the porch where Snow was and looked out to the fields with her. "I cannot thank you enough for what you are doing her Snow" Humphrey said as she just smiled "It's no trouble Humphrey we can't let him die he's so young" Snow said softly as she looked though the window at Runt before they heard Jera returning with Kate and the pups as they both looked back to see her approaching as Humphrey walked down the steps towards them. As Kate just jumped down and walked over to Humphrey starting to break down as Jera helped Smokey and Claudette down from the horse as Kate and Humphrey just hugged "Is he alive Humphrey" Kate asked looking him in the eye as he nodded "yes he's alive" Humphrey said as Kate looked at her husband's arms and shook her head kissing her husband softly. "Humphrey tell me how many transfusions" Kate asked as Humphrey knelt down to hug the other pups as Kate just looked at him "Humphrey how many" Kate demanded clearly scared for both Humphrey and Runt as he looked up at her "two alright Kate" Humphrey said getting up as Jera and Snow took the pups to get something to eat leaving both parents alone. "Humphrey you really gave your son blood" Kate asked as Humphrey just nodded looking down "are you mad Kate" Humphrey asked as Kate shook her head smiling and kissing him "I think it makes you more human than anyone else and your saving your son" Kate smiled holding his paw as he walked into Greycubs home with him to see Greycub checking on Runt once more and the two pups with Jera and Snow. "Kate you okay" Humphrey asked as she just turned round and cried into him "I didn't think this would happen not to my only Omega son" Kate cried as Humphrey just hugged her looking at their son.

Elsewhere Garth and Slash had just arrived at the hospital and where readying up to enter as Garth looked over a car and dropped down looking at Slash "how many" he asked as he looked over again then back to Slash "lots" was all Garth said as Slash looked himself seeing a total 20 zombies between them and the hospital "what you want to do Garth the more we wait the less Runt has to live" Slash said as Garth grabbed his fire axe as did Slash getting his baseball bat out as Garth nodded "only kill them if they get too close and use guns as a last resort clear" Garth said as Slash just agreed and they both vaulted over the car and ran towards the hospital as they got their they opened to door to see the 20 zombies where now running after them "Oh shit run for it" Garth called as both him and Slash began to run though the hospital with the hoard after them. They ran into a room and kept quite as they heard the zombies all run past as they both sighed and turned their torches on to see they were in a supply room "jackpot" Slash said as they both started to search for what Runt needed.

At the time that this happened Ben and Lilly arrived at Greycubs house as Lilly saw Kate and Humphrey though the window and got out the car to go meet them as Ben just got out and looked at the house as he watched Lilly run in to see her sister making him smile as he saw Jera leaning on the doorframe smiling as Ben just started to walk towards the door about to go in before Jera stopped him. Ben just looked at Ben smiling as she put her hand in his pocket grabbing a picture of her and him smiling as she looked at him as did Ben "I told you I'd come for you didn't I" Ben smiled as Jera just kissed him putting her hands round him "you took your sweet time though didn't you" Jera said as Ben just smiled "I'm here now so don't worry" Ben said kindly as she just nodded and kept kissing him in the doorway. Lilly had just gone to see Kate and Humphrey watching over Runt whilst Claudette and Smokey slept with one of them. "How is he guys" Lilly asked quietly as Kate just stroked his sons fur "bad sis he needs those medical supplies now" Kate said as Humphrey gently put Claudette down and started to walk towards the door as Kate gave Lilly Smokey and ran to him pulling him back "hey where are you going" Kate said as Greycub and Snow came into the scene "I'm going to find Garth and Slash they should be back by now" Humphrey said before Kate stopped him "Garth can look after himself I need you here and so do the kids" was all Kate could say before Greycub agreed "your too weak to move anyway Humphrey you have given too much blood" Greycub said as Humphrey just looked at Kate as she smiled before Greycub checked Runt and sighed making them both look at him. "What is it Grey" Snow asked as he just looked at the two worried parents "He's losing too much blood if they don't return soon we have a choice" Greycub said as Kate just kept Humphrey close "what would that be" Kate asked as he looked at them "do the surgery to get the bullet fragments out or let him slip away" Greycub said as Kate just cried into Humphrey as he just hugged her himself just to see Ben and Jera run in to see what was happening. "He might die" Lilly said as Ben and Jera just looked down "where are you Garth" Lilly asked looking out the window.

Garth had hurt his leg dropping from a window with Slash to get away from the zombies as he kept limping before Slash stopped making him turn round "what are you doing" Garth said as he just nodded throwing him the bag "get to that kid now I'll cover you GO" Slash shouted as Garth just nodded and ran to the car starting it up as he looked over to see Slash firing off his last rounds at as many zombies as he could before being overrun and most likely eaten "FUCK" Garth said driving away from the scene hearing screams from Slash as he just wiped his tears away driving as fast as he could to reach Greycubs farm and save Runt's life. "Hang on Runt I'm coming" Garth thought going well over a 100mph not caring he had to get back fast for his families sake.

It wasn't looking good for Runt as Greycub sadly walked to Kate and Humphrey who where just watching "I need a choice you two now" Greycub said as Snow just held her husband's hand as Jera just looked at Ben and hugged him as Ben began tearing up himself. Humphrey just turned to Kate "Tell me what you want Kate cause I can't do this without you" Humphrey said looking over at his son starting to tear up but try to hide it "our only Omega son not Alpha Omega what do you want" Humphrey whined as Kate looked him in the eyes and then Runt "we go through with it now" Kate said before leaning against the wall with Humphrey by her side. Just as Greycub and the others were about to start the operation Garth roared in with the truck as they all ran outside as Humphrey helped Garth with the gear "Go go now get Greycub Ben" Humphrey ordered as Ben did as was told and got Greycub who ran out with Snow and Jera and took the medical supplies locking the door in their faces as Ben just banged his head "ow I think I have concussion" he joked as Jera rolled her eyes on the other end on the door and ran to help her parents.

Lilly was helping Garth with his leg as Kate and Humphrey just sat on the step with their pups still asleep as Ben just paced up and down worried about Runt as much as his parents. Just as Ben was about to relax Greycub and the others walked out as Jera had blood all over her fur as Ben just walked to her and started to lick her muzzle clean making her giggle "Thanks Ben" Jera smiled kissing him as Greycub walked to Kate and Humphrey whilst Snow went to help Lilly with Garth. "Well Runt is he" Kate asked fearing the worst and holding Humphrey tightly as Greycub looked up smiling "He will survive guys your son is safe" Greycub smiled as he saw both parents hugging happily as Greycub walked to them "Kate if I was you I'd thank Garth" Greycub said as Kate looked at Garth who smiled at her and he walked over to her side "No Greycub it was Humphrey if he never gave his blood Runt would of died Kate thank your husband not me" Garth smiled as she nodded "Didn't even have to tell me Garth I know which person to thank" Kate smiled kissing Greycub making both Garth and Humphreys jaw drop "Thanks Greycub I owe you my life" Kate said as Snow gently pushed her off "hey he's my husband Kate back off" Snow laughed kissing Greycub as Humphrey just looked at her still in shock as she just smiled stroking her husband's cheek "hey that kiss meant nothing to me Humphrey" Kate said as he just looked at her looking down "I know he saved our son but why does he get the thanks" Humphrey asked making her giggle and whisper "well I can't thank you here but I can do this" she said kissing her husband making him chuckle "Better go see him guys we'll look after your pups" Lilly said as they both nodded heading into the house.

Kate and Humphrey walked into the room to see Runt awake for the first time since Kate arrived as he looked at them "mom" he said weakly as she ran over and hugged him "hey sweetheart how you feeling" Kate said as he looked at himself "it hurts a bit but I feel better" Runt said making Kate smile "good dear just rest for now okay" she said as Runt nodded falling asleep again as Kate looked at Humphrey smiling knowing Runt had just skimmed a bullet and this event had brought the family even closer then the apocalypse.


End file.
